1. Technical Field
This invention relates to home decor and, more particularly, to a decorative handle sheath for simultaneously protecting and ameliorating appliance handle appearances.
2. Prior Art
Nothing compares to the comforts of home when looking for a respite from the constant demands of on-the-go living. When busy days are done, walking into one's own personally decorated sanctuary can foster a feeling of well-being and comfort. While many want their homes to reflect exquisite style, they also desire a casual tone that is inviting to them as well as to their guests. Professional interior designers offer many suggestions to achieve these effects, including the use of bright colors to liven the atmosphere, hanging artwork, prints and posters to inject character, and adding vintage sconces to create a relaxing ambiance. A room that is not exempt from fashionable decor is the household kitchen. The epicenter of a plethora of activities ranging from the preparation and eating of meals to even homework sessions at the kitchen table, much time is spent in this area of the home, and consumers seek to make the kitchen as inviting as their living rooms.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a decorative handle sheath that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a user with a means to simultaneously protect and ameliorate the aesthetics of his or her handles.